Classic Roblox Races
In this page we ask the drivers and officials what their top 5 races they have either seen or raced in in either Lotus Championship or Lotus World Series. Lotus128's Top 5 Number 5 Lotus Championship Season 2 Race in Indianapolis. Reason: "Apart from being my debut race this race was full of action and surprises". "for most of the race me klok and jordan battled it out for the win with many overtakes and mistakes making it a really good race, and making this a memorable debut race" Indianapolis Season 2 Lotus Championship Lotus Champ moved to america for the US Gp in Indianapolis and a new driver lined up on the grid Lotus128 he qualified 4th in his debut. Klok and sponge (S1 Champion one of the few races he botherd to turn up to) lined up on the front row with BOOTEY and lotus on the second row with Mrexplosivo starting 5th. The start was chaotic with a lot of debris loose on the track Lotus Klok and spong managed to miss most of it but mrX and Booty didn't and with so much debris the race was to be restarted. The restart went better with only mrX spinning Lotus moved into 3rd after passing bootey at the start. Klok led the first few laps as lotus closed in on sponge. Lap 3 saw klok take his mandatory pitstop which placed him 4th when he rejoined to the track. During klok's pitstop lotus and sponge were side by side in turn one which saw lotus take the place only to lose it in the next corner. Which allowed sponge to maintain the lead. Klok quickly passed BOOTEY and started to close in on the leading duo. On lap 6 Bootey took his pitstop as lotus goes wide in turn 4 after trying to pass sponge again. A lap later lotus pitted but the refuelling was slow and it meant lotus came out behind klok. Mrexplosivo had a massive crash in the final turn hitting the wall after a driving error this forced the reds out sponge who took his stop just before the crash would be starting 1st with klok 2nd lotus 3rd and bootey 4th. Mrexplosivo was out of the race and unable to continue. The restart was chaotic with mayhem in turn one meaning another restart which was clean as all the drivers made it past turn 1. Klok took the lead from sponge from the start but was passed by lotus midway through the lap only to be passed by both drivers at the end of the lap. The lead swapping continued in the next few laps with klok, lotus and sponge swapping roles as the leader. But then lotus went wide after passing sponge but then going wide in the the next turn costing him 3 or 4 seconds. Elsewhere BOOTEY was forced to retire due to a electrical problem meaning that there was 3 runners left in the race. Lotus caught up the leaders on the next lap and took the lead after both klok and sponge went wide after being side by side in the hairpins. On the next lap Lotus spun after taking too much kerb and hit sponge. Sponge was able to continue but Lotus couldn't and had to retire but he will take 3rd a great debut nonetheless. Klok held on to take the win in indianapolis sponge took 2nd with Lotus, Bootey and mrX were classified as 3rd 4th and 5th. Results 1st Kloklicht1 2nd Spongebobsk8er 3rd Lotus128 4th Booteyman 5th Mrexplosivo More to come....